1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to latex-free elastic exercise bands and methods of producing the same. More specifically, the invention relates to non-allergenic exercise bands made from a thermoplastic elastomer material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Elastic exercise bands are commonly used as a means of providing resistance during exercise, such as during fitness classes and for physical therapy uses. Typically, the bands are stretched and released a number of times by the body part being worked; for example, a user may hold one end of a band stationary in one hand, while pulling the other band with his other hand, to work the muscles in his arm.
Commercially available elastic exercise bands are made from natural rubber latex, and are commonly provided in different resistance levels in order to provide the requisite resistance level desired for the particular exercise to be performed. The latex bands are commonly produced as a cast sheet or a calendered sheet which is then provided in finite lengths or in a continuous roll which can be cut to a desired length. Often, supplemental handles are provided with such bands in order that they can be more easily gripped for use in a specific exercise.
In recent times, however, it has become apparent that contact with latex products can cause an adverse reaction in many individuals. In fact, it has been found that approximately 17% of healthcare workers in North America have allergic reactions to natural latex. The reactions vary according to the individual and the duration and type of latex contact which occurs, with reactions varying from minor to very serious. In extreme cases, contact with natural latex has caused some individuals to enter into anaphylactic shock and for some, has even resulted in death. Thus, many people are required to avoid any contact with latex at all.
Such inability to contact latex products can be of particular disadvantage to healthcare professionals such as physical therapists, who in the normal course of their duties are often required to assist their patients in utilizing resistive exercise devices such as latex bands as part of their therapy process. Further, healthcare workers must be certain that their patients are not latex intolerant prior to instructing them to employ latex articles in their therapy, particularly since the skin pore opening which occurs from perspiration resulting from the exercise can render the patient more sensitive to the latex.
Other disadvantages associated with the conventional latex bands are that the surfaces of the latex bands have a tendency to stick to each other. To combat this tendency, the surfaces are typically powdered with talcum or an anti-tack powder during the production process. This powder can be irritating to the band users, particularly when it becomes airborne, and it tends to be messy, as it is easily transferred to the user's body and clothing. Furthermore, this powder on the surface of the latex can interfere with or inhibit ornamentation of the bands.
In addition, natural rubber latex has an unpleasant odor. In order to reduce the unpleasant smell, latex band manufacturers are generally forced to provide an odorant in the latex composition during the production process to mask the unpleasant natural odor. Despite the use of odorants, many individuals find the odor of the conventional latex exercise bands to be objectionable.
A further disadvantage of the latex exercise bands is that latex materials are not easily recyclable. Not only does this mean that disposal of the products is a problem, but waste produced during the production process must also be disposed of rather than being able to be reused in a subsequent operation. Such waste in the production process increases the cost of the bands as well as having an adverse environmental impact.
Thus, a need exists for an elastic exercise band product which provides desirable resistance characteristics, while eliminating the risk of allergic reactions. Further, a need exists for methods for efficiently making elastic exercise band products with only minimal waste.